walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ner Tamid
"Ner Tamid" is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the sixty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 1, 2019. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot In search of a permanent home for the convoy, Charlie is drawn to a synagogue where she encounters a Rabbi surviving on his own. Elsewhere, Sarah and Dwight face unexpected foes. Synopsis A Rabbi gets interrupted from a solo service by a walker banging on the door of a synagogue. He talks to it sarcastically and uses the knife on his rifle to kill it. He then closes a fence with a chain and kills more walkers before one gets on top of him. Suddenly, Charlie opens the car door and knocks it to the ground, allowing him to kill it. He reveals himself to be Rabbi Jacob Kessner and welcomes her to his temple, saying God must have led her here. Elsewhere, the convoy sets up camp in a field. The next day, Sarah admits they're running low on gas so June suggests they go on a supply mission to find more. John and June then debate what to do about Logan searching for them when Dwight informs the group Charlie's missing. Meanwhile, Charlie reveals to Jacob she got separated from her group and he vows to help her reunite with them. Jacob then notices the bulb in his chandelier dimming and begins to panic, telling Charlie he has to leave to find batteries. Charlie says she knows where he can find some. She radios June to tell her she ran away because she was tired of the constant moving. She reveals where she is and asks her to bring car batteries. While they wait, Jacob attends to a building full of walkers, where he says a prayer. John and June arrive with the battery and Jacob thanks them for keeping the eternal flame lit. Charlie asks them to help Jacob repair his fence and they agree. John offers Jacob a caramel candy and Jacob gifts him a yarmulke. Outside, June tells Charlie the temple isn't the right place to settle down because it's too small and too far from a water source. At the convoy, Sarah and Dwight share a beer and discuss how they used to survive before the caravan. Suddenly, Dwight spots Logan's crew on the road. Back at the temple, Charlie suggests her group could live there with Jacob, but he politely turns her down as June and John tell her it's time to go. Suddenly, Sarah radios them about Logan's crew and June says they're on their way. They head outside to find all the walkers from the locked-up building surrounding them. Jacob takes them to the roof and explains he and his congregants were holed up in the temple at the onset of the apocalypse. He explains that he left to gather supplies and when he came back, everyone was dead. John and June climb down and use a ladder to create a bridge in between cars to avoid the walkers. Meanwhile, Rollie intercepts the radio signal and warns of trouble. Sarah walkies June to tell her to hurry as Logan's crew starts chasing them. As they make their final ladder bridge the gate gives way and John and June get trapped on top of a car. June tells Charlie there's only one way out of this but Charlie refuses to give the place up. She reminds Jacob that he told her God led her there but he reveals he doesn't believe in God anymore and he began losing faith when the world turned, but had to pretend to keep his people alive. "I'm alive because I didn't believe in God," Jacob says, claiming he kept tradition because it's all he had left. Charlie finally relents and Jacob uses a horn to lure the walkers into the temple. John and June lock the doors. The walkers extinguish the light as Jacob and Charlie escape out the back. Meanwhile, Dwight and Sarah's truck runs out of gas as Logan's crew finally catch up. Before they can battle, Logan's crew decide to leave. Sarah notices John and June pull up behind them in Al's SWAT truck. Later, Charlie apologizes for running away but June says the perfect place is still out there. Jacob says that's called faith and that he'll start looking around for what he wants. While fueling up, Sarah and Dwight introduce themselves to Jacob. Sarah reveals she's also Jewish and is excited to hear he makes wine. Elsewhere, Rollie radios Logan that the convoy are as far away as possible. Logan smashes his truck through the gates of a quarry, having finally found the oil rigs. Other Cast Co-Stars *Mikala Gibson as Doris *Cory Hart as Rollie Uncredited *Luis John Soria as Philippe *Daniel Cox as Caravan Survivor *Nerinda Pennington as Caravan Survivor *Amanda Marie Wilkinson as Caravan Survivor *Rachel Brown as Caravan Survivor *Carlos Pena as Caravan Survivor *Flynn O'Connor as Caravan Survivor/Congregation Member *McKinley Manning as Congregation Member *Stephanie Sullivan as Congregation Member *Rhiannon Gragg as Congregation Member Deaths * 23 unnamed congregation members (Zombified) * Many unnamed congregation members (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Jacob Kessner. *First appearance of Tank Town. *First (and last) appearance of Temple B'nai Israel. *"Ner Tamid" translates to "Eternal Light", which hangs above the ark in a synagogue. It is often associated with the menorah, the seven-branched lamp stand which stood in front of the Temple in Jerusalem. *This episode confirms that there are currently 36 people in the Caravan. *Sarah's last name is revealed to be Rabinowitz. **She is also confirmed to be Jewish. Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 5 (Fear the Walking Dead)